Robo Ape Zeti's
by Smarty 94
Summary: McFist puts the Deadly Six under his control, but ends up asking for Sonic's help when the Zeti's put the Robo Apes under their control. Meanwhile, Max Goof, PJ, and Bobby go to a temple in the Amazon to find some legendary treasures, but are followed by Venimus Snaptrap, his goons, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, and a whole mess of others.
1. McFist Controls the Deadly Six

McFist and Viceroy were in the McFist Industries office.

"I need a plan to destroy the ninja and free the Sorcerer. VICEROY! You got a plan?" said McFist.

Viceroy thought about it.

"How about you get a new robot from Broodwing?" said Viceroy.

McFist became mad and grabbed Viceroy by the neck.

"Don't ever mention that name again! He betrayed me." said McFist.

Viceroy sighed.

"I already called him." Viceroy said.

Soon Broodwing appeared.

"Hello Hannibal." said Broodwing.

McFist became mad and looked at Broodwing.

"What are you doing here Broodwing. You betrayed me when I hired you to capture the Ninja." said McFist.

"And I'm a good traitor." said Broodwing.

McFist is mad.

"YOU HAVE BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE FOR COMING HERE OR SO HELP ME I WILL..." McFist started.

Outside NegaDragon's lair he and his two minions were waiting for something when they heard McFist shouting in mean language.

"Wow, that's very rough language." said Nomi Randy.

"I'd be that way to." said NegaDragon.

Back in McFist's office; Broodwing explained a lot of stuff.

"This client of mine is friends of Zeti's. Very powerful creatures." Broodwing said as he pulled out a conch, "This conch will put them under your control."

McFist is mad.

"IT HAD BETTER BE OR SO HELP ME I WILL..." McFist started.

At the dump Ickis and Oblina were having a date when they heard McFist shouting.

"So much for finding a quiet place." said Oblina.

"You're telling me." said Ickis.

Back in McFist's office.

"That'll be three million dollars." said Broodwing.

McFist is even madder.

"WHAT! THAT IS A RIP OFF! THIS PLAN BETTER WORK OR SO HELP ME I WILL..." McFist started.

At Lord Hater's ship lair he and his crew and even Scourge are hearing McFist.

"Such language." said Peepers.

"You're telling me." said Scourge.

"Even I think its bad language." said Hater.

Back in the office; McFist ended up paying Broodwing the three million dollars.

"Fine, but it better be worth it." said McFist.

"It will be." said Broodwing.

He soon left the office.

In Toon Manor; Sonic was in his room, doing stuff on his computer. Mordecai entered.

"Hey, there's a new drive-thru restaurant in town. You want to come with me and Rigby?" said Mordecai.

"Can't, I'm trying to get myself into a good High School." said Sonic.

"Oh." said Mordecai.

He walked out Sonic's room before entering it in shock.

"Wait what?" The bird asked.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about going back to school. Need the right kind of education." Said Sonic.

Mordecai looked on the computer.

"Toon City High School?" said Mordecai.

"It'll open up by the time the summer ends." Said Sonic, "Figured it'd be a good time to get a diploma."

"Right, we'll just see what everyone else in the mansion has to say about it." Said Mordecai.

Sonic smiled.

"Right." He said.

Meanwhile in the kitchen; Owen was about to eat a very big sub sandwich when Mordecai entered.

"Get everyone into Sonic's room, fast." Said Mordecai.

"Sure thing." Said Owen.

He soon ate up the sandwich.

Later; all the residents were in Sonic's room and saw what he was doing.

"You're itching to get back into school?" said Duncan, "Must be a teenage phase for juvenile delinquents."

G smacked Duncan.

"Hey be nice dude." G said, "I may be an owner of a mall but I am also going back to school. The school Debbie is at."

Debbie smiled.

"Besides it is Sonic's choice." G said.

Sonic stopped typing stuff down and pushed the enter button.

"There, any day now, I'll receive my acceptance letter for Toon City High School." Said Sonic.

He then looked at G.

"And G thanks for supporting me." He said

Duncan saw something on the computer.

"Hot cheerleaders?" said Duncan.

He pushed Sonic off the chair and started working on the computer.

"Move over Roger Craig Smith, I'm getting myself into this school." Said Duncan.

Sonic and G looked at each other.

"Same as ever, only gets involved when women are involved." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said G.

Duncan was soon done and pushed the enter button.

"Now to wait for my acceptance letter." Said Duncan.

Duncan got out of the chair just as Mike sat down.

"Need to regain some education." Said Mike.

Everyone is shocked.

G looked at Sonic.

'Um Sonic can I talk to you and Randy in the kitchen? This is freaking me out." G said.

Sonic nodded.

Later; Sonic and Randy were in the kitchen.

"This better not be about me going back to school. You seemed supportive, but now, you're acting like you're not supporting me." Said Sonic.

G smiled.

'Hey I support you 100 percent. You are one of my best friends. But this is about a plan I am telling you all about." G said.

Sonic is confused.

"Every plan you've got tends to go down the toilet." Said Sonic.

"Amen." Said Randy.

Randy soon remembered something.

"What about his plan to show us your past with that Dino villain?" He asked.

Sonic smiled.

"Ok that worked." He said.

"I plan on exposing McFist." Said G.

Randy and Sonic became unfased.

"Done that." Said Randy.

"Same here. You do something that somebody else already did, it'll be very lame." Said Sonic.

Drago smiled.

"Oh but this will be better. I had a spy there and he teamed up with Broodwing again and will use the Zeti." G said, "My plan is to expose him when he thinks he kills you."

Sonic is shocked.

"That is acalutly a good plan." He said.

Sonic than frowned.

"But having someone supposedly kill me? What kind of plan is that? It's the stupid part. I'm hitting Greg's Game hole." Said Sonic.

He walked off as Randy followed.

They soon entered the garage and got into Sonic's car.

Sonic started it up and drove it out of the garage and onto the road.

"Unbelievable. Trying to supposedly kill me off." Said Sonic, "That's like lightning always striking whenever someone says it's morphin time."

Suddenly, they saw a stroke of lightning in the distance.

"Hey, it's true." Said Sonic.

Randy thought of it.

"But that part is a good plan." He said, "Plus G worked hard on it so let's go with it."

Sonic smiled.

"Ok." He said, "I however, have a backup plan."

With McFist and Viceroy; they were looking at the caged Deadly Six.

"At last, I've got Zeti's." said McFist.

"All thanks to me." Said Viceroy.

"TO ME!" yelled McFist.

He yelled so loud that The league heard it.

"Shut up McFist." Said Mal.

Back in the office.

"What do you want from us?" said Zavok.

McFist pulled out the same conch that Broodwing gave him, scaring the Zetis.

"Not again." Said Master Zik.

"AHHHHHH!" The other five shouted.

McFist blew into the conch and the six got on their knees.

"You work for me now. You do anything to disappoint me, you'll get another tune from this conch." Said McFist, "Got it?"

The six are mad.

"You can't control us forever." Said Zeena.

"Actually, I can." Said McFist.

He blew into the conch once more.

The six scream in pain.

The cages opened up.

"Make me a sandwich." Said McFist.

"Yes master." Said Zavok.

The Zeti's left the room.

"I love this conch." Said McFist.


	2. Ancient Temple

Back at the mansion; Max Goof was in the computer room. He was looking through a global map. He soon reached the Amazon.

"This seems like a good place to practice for the upcoming X-Games." said Max.

He pushed a button, and ended up seeing a strange temple.

Max became confused.

"Huh?" said Max.

PJ and Bobby came in and saw what Max was doing.

"Hey, did you discover a place?" said Bobby.

"I think so." Said Max.

PJ saw the temple and realized something.

"Hey, it's that lost temple we learned about in our second year in college." Said PJ.

Max remembered.

"Oh yeah. It's been lost for thousands of years." Said Max.

Bobby is shocked.

"Whoa maybe we should go there and see what it has. Maybe it has Treasure." Bobby said.

"Okay." Said Max, "But first."

He pushed a button and a piece of paper came out.

"Getting the coordinates." Said Max.

Later, the three were in the hanger.

"What plane to take." Said Max.

He looked around and saw different planes.

One was shaped like a Dragon.

One was shaped like a Phoenix.

One was shaped like a Pegasus.

One was shaped like a Hippogriff.

One was shaped like a Gryphon.

In fact, some are shaped like winged animals.

"What kind of planes do we have?" said PJ.

"Weird ones if you ask me." Said Max.

Max got into the Hippogriff.

"Let's go guys." Max said.

The other two got into the plane just before Max started it up and flew off.

Meanwhile in D.O.O.M; Verminious Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) was talking to his goons.

"Men, a temple has been discovered in the Amazon. It has lots of special treasures. Whoever gets to it, will become very famous and rich." Said Snaptrap.

"Uh, why is it special?" said Larry.

"Because it's been lost for thousands of years Larry." Said Snaptrap.

Snaptrap threw Larry into a snake pit.

"When did we get a snake pit?" said Larry.

Snaptrap smiled.

"A friend of mine died and gave me all his money." Said Snaptrap.

Francisco became confused.

"But why are still living under your mother's house?" Francisco asked.

"The authorities won't suspect a thing." Said Snaptrap.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and everyone saw Max, PJ, and Bobby flying the plane to the Amazon.

"We've got competition however. Three college graduates are heading to the temple to claim the treasure for themselves." Said Snaptrap.

Ollie smiled.

"They know where the temple is." Said Ollie.

Snaptrap smiled.

"Good thinking Ollie, to the ship." Said Snaptrap.

The group ran off.

Meanwhile in T.U.F.F; the Chief was talking to Dudley and Kitty.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, we've got a problem. Not long ago, Snaptrap discovered an ancient temple in the Amazon with some mysterious type of treasure." Said Chief.

Dudley smiled.

"Ancient temple? I LOVE ANCIENT TEMPLES!" said Dudley.

Kitty looked at her partner.

"Heel boy." Said Kitty.

Dudley cooled down.

"Luckily, three college graduates discovered the temple before Snaptrap did. But Snaptrap is following them. I want the two of you to keep the kids safe from Snaptrap so that you and they can get to the treasure." Said Chief.

Dudley smiled.

"No problem Chief. I saw all three Indiana Jones Movie. I know what to do." Dudley said.

Keswick appeared and became confused.

'What about the Crystal Skull one?" Keswick asked.

Dudley counted four fingers.

"Oh yeah." Said Dudley.

With Max's group, then managed to land the plane close to the temple. They got out and saw the temple.

"This is it." Said Max.

PJ is shocked.

"Wow. This feels like we are in those Indiana Jones Movies." PJ said.

They walked into the temple and saw a torch. Max grabbed it, pulled out a lighter, and lit up the torch.

"Better find that treasure." Said Max.

The three walked off.

A T.U.F.F. ship appeared next to the plane and Dudley and Kitty got out.

They were in explorer uniforms.

"Here we are in the Amazon. Close to the temple." Said Kitty.

"Now for my stuff." Said Dudley.

He started sniffing into the temple as Kitty followed.

Suddenly; a lump appeared on the ground; and Dagget Beaver appeared spitting out dirt.

"Norb, why did we even travel to the lost temple by way of burrowing?" said Dag.

His brother Norb appeared.

"Because brother of mine, buying a guide would be very expensive, and we'd have problems at the border." Said Norb.

"But we dug like Rabbits." Dag said.

"No, we dug like moles. Rabbits aren't supposed to burrow underground." Said Norb, "Now let's find that treasure. First person to find it will become very famous."

"Oh, I like becoming famous." Said Dag.

The two ran into a temple.

Just then; a guy whose face was blocked by a map was walking towards the temple.

"This must be the temple." Said the guy.

The guy lowered the map down, revealing himself to be Cameron.

"Yep, definitely the place." Said Cameron.

He sighed and smiled and took out a picture of him, Gwen, Mike and Zoey.

He put the picture away and walked into the temple.

Soon a D.O.O.M ship appeared and Snaptraps goons got out.

"Better find that treasure before those college graduates get to it." Said Snaptrap.

Larry soon noticed the T.U.F.F ship.

"We've got a problem." Said Larry.

Snap rap looked at Larry.

"What is it? Did two beavers and a boy from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and Total Drama All Stars go in as well?" the rat asked.

"No, T.U.F.F's here." Said Larry.

The goons looked at the ship.

"Oh come on, now we've got to get to the treasure before they do." Said Snaptrap.

The goons walked into the temple.

With Max's group; they reached a booby trap button.

Bobby pulled out a quarter, flicked it on the booby trap button, and PJ fell down a hole screaming in fear.

"Not by best friend." Said Max.

"One booby trap taken care of." Said Bobby.

PJ soon fell into a room filled with mattresses.

He noticed everything.

"Who in their right mind would put mattresses in a temple?" said PJ.

He saw an exit and walked over to it, he saw somebody coming his way and hid in the room. Turns out; Dag and Norb were heading down the way.

"Norbert, I'm scared." Said Dag.

"Dag, the scared beaver is talking. And you're very scared. We'd better find that treasure before somebody else does." Said Norb.

They walked past the mattress room just before PJ started to walk out, but he noticed that Dudley and Kitty were heading his way as well and went back to hiding.

"Those college kids are in serious danger if we don't find them." Said Kitty.

"And I smell hotdogs for some reason." Said Dudley.

Kitty sniffed the air and is also confused.

"For some reason, I do to." Said Kitty.

The two walked past the room.

"I've got to find Max and Bobby." Said PJ.

He ran out of the room and down a hallway that didn't have Kitty and Dudley.

Cameron soon passed the mattress room and saw the mattresses.

He became confused.

"Who puts Mattresses in temples?" Cameron asked.

He shrugged it off before leaving.

However; he heard Snaptrap and hid.

"Where could that treasure be?" said Snaptrap, "Once I find it, it'll be as good as mine."

"You mean ours?" said Larry.

"Shut up Larry." Said Snaptrap.

He then sees the mattresses.

"Who in their right mind would put mattresses in a temple?" said Snaptrap.

"Maybe a very tired king." Said Francisco.

Ollie did a drum solo.

Everyone turned to Ollie.

"What?" said Ollie, "The moment needed something."

"Let's just go." Snaptrap said.


	3. Steelbeak Destroys the Conch

In Norrisville; McFist and Viceroy were looking at the Zetis making improvements to Viceroys robots.

"Just look at them Viceroy. Those Zetis were useful." said McFist.

"I told you so." said Viceroy.

They walked to McFist's office.

"This is the best plan that I came up with." said McFist.

"I came up with it." said Viceroy.

"I DID!" yelled McFist.

They entered the office and saw Steelbeak leaning on the chair with his feet on the table.

"Hello McFist." said Steelbeak.

McFist is shocked.

"Steelbeak my old friend. How have you been doing." McFist asked.

"Not much. You took control of the Deadly Six I see." Said Steelbeak.

"I did." Said McFist.

Steelbeak pushed a button on the desk that summoned the Deadly Six into the office. He got off the chair, walked over to a filing cabinet that had the conch on it, and grabbed it.

"Interesting conch, you must be using it to control the Zetis." Said Steelbeak.

"I am." Said McFist.

Suddenly; a bunch of Robo Apes and Chainsaw Werewolves appeared in the office.

"You know, Zetis are quite powerful. You'll need a conch to control them. It would be a shame to see this conch destroyed." Said Steelbeak.

He dropped the conch and it shattered into pieces.

McFist and Viceroy became shocked.

"What did you do that for? It was the only thing that was controlling them." Said Viceroy.

"I've worked with these Zetis so many times, and I've never used a conch. You even know why Zeti's are powerful?" said Steelbeak.

"Why?" said McFist.

"Because they can manipulate magnetic fields." Said Steelbeak.

Viceroy became shocked.

"Manipulate magnetic fields. If anyone could do that, they'll be able to-Oh no." said Viceroy.

Zavok chuckled as he and the other five moved their hands. The robots turned to their original creators.

"STRIKE BROTHERS. MAKE THEM PAY FOR OUR ABUSE!" said Zavok.

"RIGHT!" The five shouted.

The Chainsaw Werewolves revealed that their chainsaws were lightsaber like.

The Robo Apes revealed that they had lots of built in blasters in their wrists and chests.

McFist and Viceroy became shocked.

"That's much better that I could have done." Said Viceroy.

Even McFist smiled.

"I know." He said.

The robots started to attack their original creators.

"RETREAT!" yelled McFist.

McFist and Viceroy jumped out a window and started sliding down towards the ground.

Viceroy looked at McFist.

"Wow that Sliding off the building thing works?" He asked.

"I know." Said McFist.

He turned back to the building angry.

"STEELBEAK, YOU TRAITOR!" yelled McFist.

"Cool it Hannibal, we need to get that rooster and those zetis out of the building." Said Viceroy.

McFist turned to Viceroy.

"How do you propose we do that?" said McFist.

"I've been studying these Zetis, and I know that the blue hedgehog was the first person to go up against them and survive every encounter with them." Said Viceroy.

McFist is shocked.

"Oh no." He said, "Not him, he tried to destroy Whoopee World in Space."

"But he didn't." said Viceroy.

"Could it be anyone else?" said McFist.

"We have no other choice." Said Viceroy.

At Greg's Game Hole, Sonic and Randy were walking out the building and got into Sonic's car.

Sonic started it up and drove it off.

"Good air hockey match." Said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"Yep. And after that I may forget my plan. G's plan is good and he called and said something that will make it look like I was killed." Sonic said.

He soon remembered something.

"Wait a minute." Said Sonic.

He started driving with his feet, pulled out his cellphone and started typing something.

"Little reminder of my plan." Said Sonic.

He put the cell phone away and continued to drive with his hands.

"Better see what that new High School in Toon City's like." Said Sonic.

"Okay." Said Randy.

Later; the two were at Toon City High School. It looked like Angle Grove High.

"Truly magnificent." Said Sonic.

Randy saw something.

"Check it out, a Football field is at this school." Said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"I can see." He said.

Randy looked at Soonic.

"Maybe you will get in. But what is your plan in case G's won't work?" He asked.

Sonic smiles.

"I'll just expose McFist for tax fraud. Duncan told me about it when he took control of McFist Industries." Said Sonic, "Hey, check this out."

He ran to the Football field, ran around the entire place and back to Randy.

"I'd make a good football player." Said Sonic.

"Dude, I'm transferring over to this place. G can take care of those stanked monster attacks in Norrisville." Said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"Well he may need help." Sonic said.

He turned on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch.

"Fury, by the time the summer ends, send a couple of agents to Norrisville to help G take care of dangerous monster attacks that happen once in a while." Said Sonic.

"_You got it._" Said Fury.

Sonic turned off his watch just as he and Randy heard something.

"Help us, help us." Said voices.

They saw McFist and Viceroy.

"Have we met before?" said Sonic.

McFist is shocked.

"Seriously, you don't recognize me?" said McFist.

"Of course I do." Said Sonic.

McFist groaned.

"I'm having troubles at Norrisville." Said McFist.

"Pass." Said Sonic.

McFist is mad.

"OH COME ON! I AM HAVING TROUBLE! AND IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS SO HELP ME I WILL..." McFist began.

In the Sorcerers lair he heard McFist shouted mean words.

"Why do I even bother?" said the Sorcerer.

Back at the new high school.

"Kiss your mother or wife with that mouth?" said Sonic.

Even Viceroy looked at McFist.

"Do you?" said Viceroy.

"No." said McFist.

Sonic pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number for the IRS.

"No one wants to see you go to jail for tax invasion or tax fraud." Said Sonic, "Now what's this about?"

McFist smiled.

"Before I tell you destroy your phone." He ordered.

Instead, Sonic turned off his phone.

"Ten seconds." Said Sonic.

McFist became confused.

"How am I supposed to explain everything in ten seconds?" said McFist.

"You're a gazzilionaire, think about it." Said Sonic.

McFist then explained everything.

"You took control of the Deadly Six, Steelbeak broke your friendship with him, and all your robots are more powerful and dangerous? That's stupid." Said Sonic.

Randy started shivering in fear.

"Chickens, coming for me." Said Randy.

"Forgive my friend, his drunk mother dropped him into a chicken pen as a baby." Said Sonic.

McFist nodded.

"I understand. I have my fears as well." He said.

Randy leaned over to Sonic.

"My mother was never drunk, and she never dropped me into a chicken pen as a baby." Randy whispered.

"Go with it." Sonic whispered back.

Sonic turned back to McFist.

"So if I get rid of this problem, what's in it for me?" said Sonic.

McFist smirked.

"Nothing." Said McFist.

Sonic and Randy walked off.

"You're on your own Hannibal." Said Sonic, "You got this mess into Norrisville, you clean it up."

McFist is mad.

"YOU BETTER HELP OR SO HELP ME I WILL...!" He started.

With The Armada they heard McFist.

"Can't anyone get any sleep anymore?" said Prince Vekar.

Back on earth.

"They left." Said Viceroy.

McFist noticed that Sonic and Randy were gone.

"Great." Said McFist.

With Sonic and Randy; the two were in Sonic's car, going down the road.

"He's going to stab me in the back." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Randy.

"But for the heck of it, we'll see what McFist is talking about." Said Sonic.


	4. Teaming Up

With Max and Bobby; they were still walking through the temple.

"I can't believe it, we lost PJ." said Max.

"I can't believe he's gone." said Bobby.

Bobby stopped and leaned against a wall. It soon spun around and Bobby disappeared.

"At least we have each other, right Bobby?" said Max.

He turned around and saw that Bobby was gone.

"Bobby? Bobby. Where are you?" said Max.

He started shaking in fear.

"I'm all alone in this temple now." said Max.

He heard a rumbling sound.

Max screamed in fear before running off.

Dag and Norb appeared in the same area and it turned out that Dag's stomach was growling.

"Dag, did you forget to eat before leaving?" said Norb.

Dag laughed.

"Hey we were in a hurry." He said.

"True, but explorers know that they should eat before going to a temple." Said Norb.

"Yeah?" said Dag.

"It's a known fact." Said Norb.

Dag then sees PJ.

He grabbed Norb and hid in another room.

"Where are the others?" said PJ.

He walked past the room as Dag and Norb poked their heads out.

"Dag, there's nothing to worry about. You're very paranoid at the moment." Said Norb.

The two heard a howling sound.

"Did you hear that?" Dag asked.

They heard the same howling sound again.

"EVERY BEAVER FOR HIMSELF!" yelled Norb.

The two beavers ran off in different directions.

With Cameron; he was walking down one hall just as Dag ran under him, knocking him off his own feet before disappearing out of sight.

Cam is confused.

"What was that?" He asked.

He shrugged it off before hearing the same howling sound.

Cameron screamed before running.

With Dudley and Kitty; Dudley was howling in fear.

"I should have known this temple would be so scary." Said Dudley.

Kitty is shivering.

"I know." She said.

They heard someone moaning before running off in fear.

They soon reached a hallway with three openings on each side.

They entered the second opening on the right side of the hall.

Max ran out the third opening on the right and entered the first one on the left side.

Cameron entered the same one Max entered.

Norb entered the hallway and entered the second opening on the left side.

PJ entered the hallway and entered the third opening on the left side.

Dag entered the hallway and entered the third opening on the right side.

Max left the third opening on the left side and entered the second opening on the right side.

Dudley and Kitty came out of the first one on the right side and entered the third one on the left side.

Bobby entered the hallway and entered the first opening on the right side.

Dudley and Norb exited the first opening on the right side and entered the first one on the left side.

Max exited the first one on the left side wearing a Tutu and entered the second one on the right side.

Dag who is in a Red Megaforce Ranger outfit exited the third one on the right side and entered the first one on the left side.

Dudley exited the second one on the right side wearing a pair of pants and entered the third one on the left side.

Cameron who was dressed as Spider Man swung out of the first one on the left side and entered the second one on the right side.

A bunch of cats left the first one on the right side and entered the third one on the left side.

Two Max's exited the second ones on each side before bumping into each other. They ended up going back into the openings they came out of.

An Alligator, and Snapping Turtle came out of the left second and ran in the right second one.

Lions, White Lions, Blue Tigers, White Tigers, Black Bears, and Polar Bears did a Conga Line out of the first one on the right side and entered the third left one.

Bobby exited the third left one playing a flute before entering the second one on the right.

Cameron was riding Dudley as the two exited the second one on the left before entering the third one on the right.

Kitty and Dag danced out of the third left one and entered the third right one.

Sparky and Poof exited the first left one and stopped and looked at the readers.

They shrugged it off before going into the second right one.

Max, Norb, and Cameron were coming out the second right one wearing grass skirts doing the hula before entering the first left one.

A train with Dudley controlling it came out the third right one and entered the third left one.

Dr. Doom ran out of the left second one and ran in the right second one.

Hulk ran out of the left first one and ran in the right third one.

Sonic ran out the second one on the right before stopping in the middle of the room.

"Wait a minute, I'm in the wrong scene." Said Sonic.

He ran back into the second right one.

The Sorcerer ran out of the left first one with Vrak and entered the right third one.

Commander Peepers ran out the third left one and left the hallway.

It kept going on and on until the heroes ran out each opening and crashed into each other.

"Oh, my head." Said Cameron.

Max saw PJ and Bobby.

"Peej, Bobby, you're alive." Said Max.

PJ and Bobby saw Max.

'MAX!" they shouted.

Max turned to Cameron.

"Do I know you?" said Max.

"No." said Cameron.

Everyone started talking over each other.

Max became annoyed by it.

"QUIET!" yelled Max.

Everyone stopped talking.

"Now, one at a time, each of you explain to me why you're here. Got it?" Said Max.

Everyone nodded.

"Now, the fire loving dog will go first." Said Max.

Dudley who was on fire smiled.

"Someone put the fire out." Said Bobby, "It's very disturbing."

Kitty pulled out a bucket of water and splashed it on Dudley.

"Me and my partner were sent here to make sure you three got to the treasure first." Said Dudley.

Max is confused.

"Huh?" said Max.

Norb became surprised.

"You can't be after the treasure. Me and my brother are after it." Said Norb.

"Yeah, you spoot heads better stay out of our way." Sand Dag.

Norb slapped Dag on the back of the head.

"Language Dag." Said Norb.

Cam is shocked.

"So wait, we're all after the treasure?" He asked, and a picture of Him, Gwen, Mike and Zoey fell and Max saw this.

"Hey, I know those guys." Said Max.

Cameron became shocked.

"You do?" said Cameron.

"They are roommates of mine." Bobby said

"It's true." Said PJ.

Max went to the main exit and looked around.

"Who exactly is following us? I get the hunch that someone is following us." Said Max.

Dudley smiled.

"It is D.O.O.M." He said.

Max became confused.

"Dr. Doom?" said Max.

"No." said Kitty.

"You mean that organization that has a Rat for a leader?" Dag asked.

Norb pulled Dag back.

"Forgive my brother; he tends to get involved in other people's business due to his mother drinking seconds after I was born. I'm four minutes older." Said Norb.

Dag became shocked.

"Our mother never drank." Said Dag.

"Yes she did." Said Norb.

"No, she-"Dag was about to say something before his brother interrupted him.

"Shut up." Said Norb.

Max thought of something.

"I've got an idea." Said Max, "We team up with each other to get to that treasure and we split it equally among ourselves."

Cameron smiled.

"Good idea." He said.

Dag smiled.

"I can live with that." He said.

Norb smiled.

"Agreed." He said.

"I'm in." said Dudley.

"Same here." Said Kitty.

The Chief jumped out of Dudley's shirt.

"Me too." Said the Chief.

Everyone is shocked.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" said Dudley.

"I'm helping you out." Said Chief.

"You stowed away on Dudley so that you can find the treasure?" said Kitty.

"In a way." Said the Chief.

"We've got to find that treasure before that rat does." Said PJ.

Everyone walked off.


	5. Death of GDN and New Weapons

Back with Sonic and Randy; they drove the car into Norrisville and saw lots of Robo Apes and Chainsaw Werewolves causing lots of destruction.

They were shocked.

"Wow, that's a lot of destruction." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Randy.

Randy pulled out the Ninja Mask, put it on, and became the ninja.

"Let's do this." Said Sonic.

"Right." Said Randy.

They got out of the car and charged towards the robots.

Sonic tried to do homing attacks on the robots, but they didn't fall apart.

He became shocked.

"What?" said Sonic.

Randy was about to battle a chainsaw werewolf, but the robot sliced his sword off.

Randy became shocked as well.

"This won't end well." Said Randy.

Sonic pulled out his light saber, turned it on, and began to battle the chainsaw werewolves, but his light saber lost power after hitting the light saber like chainsaws.

"Okay, time for some heavy hitting." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his gauntlet, prepared a power punch. He punched one Robo Ape, but it barley did anything.

"Heh, heh, heh, oh boy." Said Sonic.

The robots began thrashing Sonic and Randy around before tossing them into Sonic's car. They got up and Sonic looked at his car and saw no dent or any destruction.

"Thank you Kevin." Said Sonic.

Suddenly; GDN as the GoldDragonNinja appeared.

"I've got this." Said G.

He charged at the robots, preparing to fight. However; a Robo Ape targeted G; and shot him through the heard.

Sonic and Randy became shocked.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Sonic.

G collapsed to the ground.

Sonic ran to G; grabbed him, he and Randy ran into the car and drove out of Norrisville.

"Check his pulse." Said Sonic.

Randy put some fingers on G's neck.

"He's dead." Said Randy.

Sonic sighed.

"There goes his education in Norrisville." Said Sonic.

Later; all the residents minus Max, PJ, and Bobby were at a cemetery and they seemed very sad.

"G was a good friend, even though we said hateful things about him in the past. Not only was he a good friend, but he was a good brother to us all. His fourteen years on earth, he touched so many of us." Sonic said, "He will be missed by us all. But I can promise you, his death will not be in vain. And now, a moment of silence for our departed friend."

Everyone held their heads down.

Later; Sonic and Randy were in the Crimson Dragon's food court.

"Steelbeak and those Zeti's will pay for killing him." Said Sonic.

"We can't just sit around while they take control of Norrisville." Said Randy.

"Yeah, we need new weapons to take care of these creeps. But I don't think anyone will want to invent something for us due to the death of one of our own." Said Sonic.

He turned on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch.

"Fury, teleport me and my friend to the Hellicarrier right away." Said Sonic.

The two teleported out the building.

Later; they were on the Hellicarrier talking to Fury.

"I'm real sorry about your friend, he was a good hero. If there's anything that I can do for the two of you at this time of need, tell me." Said Nick.

Sonic and Randy thought about it.

The three were in a room where lots of weapons were being invented. They walked next to a blue Rocket Blaster and a red Turbo Axe.

"These weapons should do." Said Fury.

Sonic grabbed the Rocket Blaster and checked it out.

"Interesting, I could get used to this." Said Sonic.

Randy grabbed the Turbo Axe and inspected it.

"Nice, this should do." Said Randy.

Sonic turned to Fury.

"Think you can make Randy a S.H.I.E.L.D agent?" said Sonic.

Nick smiled.

"I'll do you one better Norrisville Ninja." Said Nick.

Randy became shocked.

"How did he-" Randy said.

"Super awesome spy. That's how he figured out that Peter Parker is Spider Man." Said Sonic.

"Ah." Said Randy.

Fury grabbed a briefcase, opened it up, and Randy saw a S.H.I.E.L.D belt, Judgment Scanner, and S.H.I.E.L.D watch.

"The watch has been programmed to make you able to summon the Turbo Axe." Said Fury.

A scientist walked over to Sonic and did some work on his S.H.I.E.L.D watch before leaving.

"Same for your watch Agent Sonic." Said Nick.

Randy grabbed the belt, put it on, put the Judgment Scanner on his belt, and put the watch on his wrist.

He then put on the Ninja Mask and became the Ninja once more.

"Let's avenge our friends death." Said Randy.

"Right." Said Sonic.

The two ran off.


	6. Gaining the Treasure

Back at the temple, Max's group was still walking through the entire place.

"That treasure has got to be here somewhere." said Max.

"But where?" said Dag.

"Who knows?" Said Bobby, "Obviously the people who put the treasure in the temple, but they're dead."

Dag started shivering in fear.

"What if a boulder comes rolling from behind us?" said Dag.

Norb turned to his brother.

"Now Dag, what are the odds of that?" said Norb.

Just then a Boulder appeared and started rolling words the group and they saw it.

"Nice going pal." Said PJ.

Max grabbed Cameron and the entire group started running.

"This is just like Raiders of the Lost Ark." Said Max.

"I KNOW!" Cameron shouted.

They kept on running from the boulder before they passed Snaptrap and his goons.

Snaptrap noticed it.

"They're they are." Said Snaptrap.

Larry looked at the boulder.

"And there's a boulder heading our way." Said Larry.

Snaptrap sees this.

"AHHHH!" He shouted.

Larry looks at his brother in law.

"LET'S RUN!" Larry shouted.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE LARRY!" Snaptrap shouted.

They started running before catching up with the heroes.

Dudley, the chief, and Kitty noticed it.

"Snaptrap!" said Dudley.

"Don't ask, just run!" said Snaptrap.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THE RAT, RUN!" The Chief shouted.

They kept on running before the boulder managed to get hold of Snaptrap and his goons, the heroes noticed it and picked up the pace a bit. They soon noticed an opening too small for the boulder.

"An opening, jump for it." Said Max.

The heroes jumped for the opening and started to fall down. The boulder got stuck at the opening.

"Great, now we need a new shortcut to the treasure." Said Snaptrap, "Start looking."

Everyone got off the boulder and started searching.

The heroes kept on falling till they landed in water.

They resurfaced and noticed everything.

"We're saved." Said Dag.

"Saved by a beaver's favorite bathroom, water." Said Norb.

Kitty began to freak out.

Even Dudley freaked out

"Relax, it's not the end of the world." Said Norb, "Fish pee in it as well."

"Ok even I think it is gross." Dudley said, "And this is coming from a slob."

"You don't hear me calling my brother a slob." Said Norb.

"Yes we do." Said Dag.

"Shut up." Said Norb.

Bobby saw shore and started swimming towards it.

He looked at his friends.

"Come on." Said Bobby.

Everyone started to swim to shore. However, Kitty had her arms wrapped around Dudley's neck. The group soon reached shore before drying off their clothes.

Cameron sighed.

"This day has been disaster after disaster." Said Cameron.

Max walked over to Cameron and put an arm on his shoulder.

"You want to see disaster after disaster? You should see my other roommates, they get themselves into crazy stuff all the time." Said Max, "You're not the only one who tends to get bad luck."

"Max is right. We battle creeps like Mal." PJ said.

Cameron became shocked.

"MAL IS BACK!?" yelled Cameron.

Bobby sighed.

"Here we go again, another person who knows of Mike's personalities." Said Bobby, "Yeah, but he's got his own body now."

Cam is shocked.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" said Cameron.

"Don't ask." Said Max.

Suddenly; Dudley started smelling something.

Everyone noticed it.

"What is it Agent Puppy?" said the Chief.

Dudley sniffed some more.

"We're close." Said Dudley.

Max is confused.

"How close?" He asked.

Dudley sniffed some more.

"Real close." Said Dudley.

The group followed Dudley who smelled the air.

They soon reached a room and saw a dome in the center of it.

"It's in there." Said Dudley.

Dag smiled.

"Let's go for it." Said Dag.

He was about to get to the treasure, but was stopped by Norb.

"Hold on their brother of mine." Said Norb.

He pointed to a bunch of stone poles leading to the center of the room and pointed to the bottom of the poles, showing that lots of hot lava was at the bottom of them.

Everyone noticed it.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Max.

"WHO PUTS LAVA IN A TEMPLE?" Norb shouted.

"Obviously, someone who wants a challenge." Said Bobby.

Max started lightly stepping on the poles.

"One bad step will lead to our deaths." Said Max.

He continued to step from pole to pole very gently.

The Chief hopped from pole to pole seeing is that he was tiny but looks at the lava.

"So much lava." Said the Chief.

"You're telling me." Said Max.

After ten steps, they managed to reach the other side and saw a rectangular boulder and got an idea. Max pushed it and it fell over, creating a bridge for the others to get across safely.

"Come on, hurry." Said Max.

Everyone got to the center of the room and saw the dome.

"Now to see what's in the dome." Said Cameron.

Max got ready to open it.

"Come to papa." Said Max.

He opened the dome up and saw what looked like the Gosei Morpher and a belt with a rectangular buckle on it.

Everyone became shocked.

"Whoa." Max and Cameron said.

"Wait a minute; we've been wasting our spooty time looking for treasure that was technology?" said Dag.

"Pretty advanced civilization if you ask me?" said Norb.

Max grabbed the device and belt.

"Well, we've got the treasure; now let's get out of here." Said Max.

The group turned around but saw Snaptrap and his goons had blasters aimed at them.

"Not so fast. That thing's coming with us." Said Snaptrap.

Just then; a sword was held to Snaptraps throat. The sword came from Goldar who was with Rito.

"I don't think so; it's coming with me and Rito." Said Goldar.

"You said it." Said Rito.

Just then; a giant tongue appeared in the temple and Lord Hater, Peepers, Scourge, and a bunch of Watchdogs appeared.

"If anything, the treasure's coming with me. I've got an army." Said Hater.

"Yeah." Scourge said.

Just then, Green Goblin(Ultimate Spider Man) came.

"No, to me." He said.

Just then, Mal, and the league appeared.

"No to my evil." Mal said.

However NegaDragon, Zeltrax and NomiRandy appeared.

"No to me." NegaDragon said.

"I claim the treasure." Said NegaDragon.

The league noticed NegaDragon.

"You're alive, so what?" said Megavolt, "You accused me of being a liar."

A bunch of Tyrranadrones appeared with Mesogog.

"I'm getting it." Said Mesogog.

The heroes became shocked.

"Who all knows of this treasure?" said Max.

"Just us." The villains said.

"Didn't see that coming." Said the Chief.

The villains started arguing before they started fighting each other in a huge cloud of dust with the heroes in it. The heroes managed to escape from the commotion, but Max wasn't holding the device or belt.

"This is a total disaster." Said Norb.

"I know; why doesn't this happen to me everyday?" said the Chief.

"That's the least of our problems, they'll kill each other for the treasure." Said Kitty.

Max grinned.

"True they'll fight each other to the death for it." Max said as he pulled up his shirt, revealing that the belt is on his pants and the device is on the belt, "But they'll all be dead before realizing that they've been deceived."

Everyone grinned.

"Let's get out of here." Said Cameron.

The heroes started running.

The villains stopped fighting and realized what happened.

"Someone's getting away with the treasure." Said Peepers.

Everyone ran towards the heroes.

The heroes ran into the same hallway with the same doors before entering the first door on the left. The villains entered the same door, but the heroes appeared in the hallway leading to the doors.

"This should keep them busy for a while." Said Norb.

The heroes made a run for it and the villains came out of the third left one and entered the third right one.

The villains were entering separate rooms for a good hour and a half before stopping in the center of the hallway.

"This is all a trick, isn't it?" said Quackerjack.

"No idea." Zeltrax said.

The heroes managed to escape the temple.

"That was a close one." Said PJ.

Max pulled his shirt up, revealing the belt and device.

"Indeed it was." Said Max.

He saw a button labeled 'Don't push unless you really want to bring down the temple'. He ended up pushing it.

Everyone noticed it.

"What'd you do that for?" said Kitty.

"I'm bringing the house down." Said Max.

Dudley did a drum solo.

"What, the moment needed something." Said Dudley.

The temple started to crumble before falling down.

Everyone cheered.

"ZOMBATS!" yelled Vrak.

Suddenly, a giant Goldar emerged from the rubble.

"Those Zombats do wonders on me." Said Goldar.

The villains emerged from the rubble.

The heroes saw the now giant Goldar and became shocked.

"Let's end this chapter on a cliffhanger." Said Max.


	7. Exposing McFist Again

Back in Norrisville; the Robo Apes and Chainsaw Werewolves were still terrorizing the entire city. Sonic and Randy dressed as the ninja returned and saw everything.

"Wow, this place is a disaster." said Sonic.

Randy saw a Welcome to Norrisville sign.

"You're telling me, the robot population has increased tenfold, and the human population as decreased tenfold." said Randy.

Sonic saw the sign.

"That's a problem." said Sonic.

They turned to the robots.

"Did I ever tell you about the robot that was sent to an insane asylum?" said Sonic.

"No, why was he in an asylum?" said Randy.

"He was nuts." said Sonic.

Randy and Sonic started laughing.

The robots turned to the two and became mad. They started marching towards the heroes.

Sonic and Randy turned to each other.

"Time for new weapons?" said Randy.

Sonic smiled.

"You know it." said Sonic.

The two pushed buttons on their S.H.I.E.L.D watches.

"Weapons deploy!" they yelled.

The Rocket Blaster and Turbo Axe appeared in thin air. Sonic grabbed the Rocket Blaster and Randy grabbed the Turbo Axe.

"Rocket Blaster." said Sonic.

"Turbo Axe." said Randy.

The Robots are shocked.

Randy charged at the robots and started cutting their bodies up.

Sonic than shot at the robots.

"Thank you Fury." Said Sonic.

Fury who was seeing this smiled.

"Welcome." He said.

The two continued to destroy robots before seeing a bunch of Chainsaw Werewolves formed like bowling pins coming their way.

Sonic turned to Randy.

"Follow my lead." Said Sonic.

They combined their weapons into the Turbo Plasma Launcher.

"Weapons combine." They yelled.

Soon the two fused together.

"Fire!" they yelled.

The Launcher fired at the robots, destroying them. The detached the weapons from each other.

"Now to McFist Industries." Said Sonic.

The two ran towards McFist Industries.

With Steelbeak and the Deadly Six, they were playing Operation when a voice came from the phone.

"Sir, a guy from the IRS is here to see you." Said the voice.

Steelbeak is shocked.

"THE IRS!?" he shouted.

Steelbeak sighed.

"Send him in." said Steelbeak.

Suddenly; Sonic dressed up in a black Derby, business suit over a white shirt and blue tie, black pants, and black shoes appeared in the office carrying a briefcase and with a fake black mustache on his face.

"Yes, my name's Ryan Griffith Smith, I'm here because McFist Industries owes five million dollars in back taxes." Sonic said in a different voice.

Steelbeak laughed.

"Well my best friend can be scattered brain some times." Steelbeak said, "I was the one who introduced him to his wife."

"I see." Said Sonic, "But, it seems like you're the owner of this establishment, so I'm going to have to ask you for five million dollars. Or else you'll be going away for three years in prison."

Steelbeak is shocked.

"What? Why?" said Steelbeak.

"Tax evasion is a serious offense; five years' worth is even worse sonny." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak ran over to a safe, opened it up and pulled out wads of dollar bills and gave them to Sonic.

"That's all I have, take it." Said Steelbeak.

Sonic counted the money.

"This'll do just nicely." Said Sonic , "Have a nice day sonny."

He began to walk off before turning back.

"Oh, one other thing." Said Sonic.

He tore off the outfit and pulled out the Rocket Blaster and aimed at Steelbeak.

"Stick your hands up in the sky." Sonic said in his normal voice.

The villains are shocked.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" yelled Steelbeak.

"If only." Said Sonic.

He pulled out his judgment scanner and held it in front of him.

"Judgment mode." Said Sonic.

He pushed the button on it and it started to scan the villains.

"You're being charged with taking control of somebody's business, purchasing illegal robots, tax evasion, being part of a terrorist organization, and for betraying your own friend." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak is nervous.

"I did not mean to betray my friend. McFist and I go way back." Steelbeak said. "Besides I have a niece. Dawn would be worried."

"This thing doesn't kill anyone." Said Sonic, "It just turns people into cards."

The device stopped on the X.

"Guilty." Said Sonic.

He closed it up and the device started to light up.

"Confinement mode." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak and the Deadly Six were trapped in seven cards.

"That was easy." Said Sonic.

He heard a thundering boom sound. He looked outside and saw a Giga Bot walking around the entire city.

"Oh, that's not good." Said Sonic.

"Consider this a backup plan." Said Steelbeak.

Sonic sighed.

"You're trapped in an inescapable card." Said Sonic.

Steelbeak sighed as Sonic grabbed the card.

"Well can ya at least let Dawn keep me in her room? I so worry about her." Steelbeak asked.

"True." Said Sonic.

He soon deduced something.

"Wait a minute, you came up with this plan with help from Broodwing and McFist." Said Sonic.

A pistol was aimed at the back of Sonic's head. The pistol came from McFist who was holding Randy still dressed as the ninja in his robotic arm.

McFist smirked.

"Put the bird down." Said McFist.

"You knew what was going on from the start, made the plan with Broodwing and Steelbeak, and used this whole plan to deceive us." Said Sonic.

"We did." Said McFist.

Sonic smirked. He placed the card on the ground.

"You don't have me figured out yet McFist." Said Sonic.

"I'm an evil genius who nobody cares if I'm evil or not. My products are adored by everyone." Said McFist, "And you're not."

McFist then stabbed Sonic in the back, but saw stuffing and ketchup coming out the body.

"What?" said McFist.

A tape recorder that was recording everything fell out and G entered the room from behind McFist.

"Surprise. I told Sonic and Randy the whole plan before they went into Norrisville." Said G.

McFist is shocked.

"But you died. How is that possible?" McFist asked.

G smiled.

"Simple." G said.

**Flashback**

Back when G was about to attack the robots. G was in a safe distance with a projector, some very bright sun lamps, and a fake life size GDN doll.

"_My plan was simple and only Sonic and the Ninja knew. Then I used my Robo Apes to set up invisible cameras in the office to broadcast this in the entire world_." G said.

The Zeti's Robo Apes shot at the Holograph G, than the real G used his sun lamps to temporarily blind the Robo Apes, and Sonic and Randy put shades on. G placed the doll G in front of the laser shot and managed to turn off the light just as the laser hit the doll G.

**End Flashback**

McFist was shocked.

"Then where's the real Sonic?" said McFist.

"Look outside." Said Randy.

Everyone looked outside and saw the S.H.I.E.L.D Megazord battling the Giga Bot.

McFist is shocked.

In the Manor Bugs and everyone was shocked.

"McFist has been exposed again?" said Bugs.

"Not the first time." Said Theresa.

Back in Norrisville; Sonic was still battling the Giga Bot. He noticed the Helious generator on its chest and became shocked.

"That's not good." Said Sonic, "Contact Donnie."

Donnie appeared on the screen.

"What is it captain?" said Donnie.

"I'm battling a robot with a highly unstable power source." Said Sonic.

"What kind we talking?" said Donnie.

"A Helious Generator." Said Sonic.

Donnie became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Donnie.

"It's almost reached maximum temperature, and if it's not deactivated, the entire city will be destroyed. Think you can deactivate it from where you're at?" said Sonic.

Donnie sighed.

"No. Take it into space so it won't do damage and destroy it." Donnie said.

"Right, but this things not going to give up that easily." Said Sonic.

The call ended.

"Flight mode." Said Sonic.

The Megazord started flight mode and grabbed the Giga Bot before taking it to space.

He soon got out of earth's orbit and pushed the Giga Bot away.

The Megazord than formed a cannon.

"Enforcer cannon." Said Sonic.

An arcade gun appeared in Sonic's arms.

"Fire." Said Sonic.

The cannon fired at the Giga Bot, destroying it.

Sonic smiles.

"Oh yeah." He said.

Back on Earth G as GoldDragonNinja was zapping McFist.

Randy however stopped him.

"You're killing him." Said Randy.

G stopped zapping McFist.

Randy pulled out his own Judgment scanner and held it towards McFist.

"Judgment mode." Said Randy.

He pushed the button on the device and it started scanning McFist.

"You're being charged with attempted murder and tax evasion." Said Randy.

The device stopped on the X.

"GUILTY!" yelled Randy.

He closed it up before it started to shine.

"Confinement mode." Said Randy.

McFist was than trapped in a card.

Later; G back in human form and Randy back in his original clothing walked out McFist Industries just as Sonic returned.

"That was an epic plan." Said Sonic.

"I know." Said Randy.

"Exposed McFist again, and got him arrested. Nothing can go wrong." Said G.

Suddenly; an anti-power collar was placed on his neck and Officer Dibble handcuffed him.

"You're under arrest for faking your own death." Said Dibble.

The three became shocked.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

Dibble took G away.

"What was that about?" said Randy.

Sonic saw a newspaper flying by and grabbed it. He started to look through it and became shocked at what he saw.

"Huh, how about that. Apparently it's now illegal to fake your own death." Said Sonic.

Randy looked at the article and became shocked.

"Wow, I don't know why you weren't arrested for it." Said Randy.

"Maybe because I was in the Megazord battling the Giga Bot." said Sonic.

With Broodwing; he was holding what looked like an Xbox 360 controller and became very shocked.

"Great, another Giga Bot destroyed. Now I need to get a new one." Said Broodwing.

Back with Sonic and Randy.

"Come on, let's go home and cook up some burritos." Said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"I'm in." said Randy.

With that, the two walked off.


	8. Gosei Weapon Summoner

Back in the Amazon; Goldar was about to step on the heroes, but them managed to jump out of the way.

"This is not good." said Dudley.

"You're telling me." said Cameron.

"Now what do we do?" said Norb.

Max looked at his new belt and got an idea.

"This belt must have battle cards in it. Hopefully, there'll be one with a Megazord on it." said Max.

He put his hand on the belt buckle and pulled out a card with a red version of the Gosei Great Megazord on it.

"One Megazord, coming up." said Max.

He put his hand on the device's 'chin' and opened its mouth. He then put the card in.

"Gosei Great Megazord." Max said before he closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Megazord." said the device.

Everyone became shocked.

"It speaks as well?" said PJ, "Epic."

"I am impressed." Dag said.

Five red dragon, shark, snake, tiger, and phoenix zords appeared.

Max jumped into the Dragon zord and sat down in the cockpit.

Max smiled.

"Time for some action." Said Max.

The zords combined into the Gosei Great Megazord.

"Ha, you and your weapons are no match for me." Said Goldar.

Max smiled.

"That's what you said to the original Power Rangers." Max said.

Soon the Megazord punched Goldar sending him to the ground.

Goldar leaped at the Megazord and kicked, sending back a couple of feet, stepping on the villains.

"Ow." Said Peepers.

Max looked for a card in his belt.

"There's got to be a good card in this belt." Said Max.

He found a Power Sword card.

"Eh, better than nothing." Said Max.

He opened the device up, put the card in.

"Power Sword." Max said as he closed the device, "Ready."

"Summon Power Sword." Said the device.

A Power Sword appeared in front of the Megazord and the machine grabbed the sword.

Godlar became scared.

"Wait, he's got a sword? Screw this." Said Goldar.

He teleported away much to everyone's confusion.

"Uh, I won?" said Max.

Then Goldar appeared again and realized something.

"Wait I also have a sword." He said and took it out.

"DAMN YOU REALITY!" yelled Max.

Goldar and the Megazord began to clash swords.

The Megazord managed to kick Goldar in the groin.

Goldar grabbed his groin just as the Megazord slashed at him.

Max than pulled out a Dynamic Victory Charge card. Opened the device and placed the card in it.

"Dynamic victory charge." Max said as he closed the device up.

"Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers." Something sang repeatedly.

Max became confused.

"Is this going to keep on happening every time I use a Dynamic Victory Charge card?" said Max.

"We will see." Something said before continuing to sing.

The Megazord fired its Dynamic Victory charge at Goldar, hitting him. An explosion happened and Goldar was back to normal size.

"I hate Power Ranger toys." Said Goldar.

The Megazord stepped on Goldar, squashing him.

"Ow." Goldar said.

Max jumped out the Megazord and the heroes saw that the villains were waving white flags before leaving.

"Huh, that was easy." Said Max.

"I know." Said the Chief.

Later; the heroes were at T.U.F.F headquarters and Keswick was inspecting the device.

"This thing is a Gosei Weapon Summoner, it's been trapped in that temple for 3000 years." Said Keswick.

He then looks at Max.

"And it looks like you're now the only one who can use It." the creature said.

Max became shocked.

"What, how?" said Max.

"You were the first one to touch it, right?" said Keswick.

Max thought about it.

"Yeah." Said Max.

"When you touched it and the belt, the Gosei Weapon Summoner identified you as its new master." Said Keswick.

"That is right. A voice said.

Everyone turned and saw a mysterious red cloaked figure with a Cobra Staff.

"Where do these people come from?" said Max.

The figure smiled.

"I was the one who put that there to test you." The guy said, "That and I knew your ancestor."

Max became shocked.

"Me and my father are related to someone from a thousand years or so ago?" said Max, "Huh, so many generations of Goofs."

"Wait, so you had Max discover that temple by accident to see if he was worthy to be in possession of Gosei weapons?" said PJ.

"Of course, who do you think put all those obstacles in that temple?" said the guy.

"Then what is with the Lava and Mattresses?" said Kitty.

"The Mattresses were to make sure Max survived in the temple. And the lava was to make sure he had what it takes to be in possession of the weapon summoner." Said the man.

"We're you even aware of a bunch of villains showing up?" said Norb, "Things got very complicated."

"Yeah that I did not think of." The guy said.

"But it was still interesting." Said Dag.

The guy walked over to Max.

"However, you've passed the test and have proven yourself worthy of owning the Gosei Weapons. Use them to fight the forces of evil." The guy said before disappearing.

Max is confused.

"WAIT I WAS WONDERING! WHO ARE YOU!?" Max shouted.

"My name is Jazar and whenever you need me just call." The guy now known as Jazar's voice said.

Max grabbed the Gosei Weapon Summoner and looked at it. He opened it up before closing it.

"I know now why I'm on this planet." Said Max.

"You know, that sounds like what Superman might have said." Said Bobby.

"Yeah." PJ said, "But you will be great."

Max smiled.

"Thanks guys." Max said and turned to Cameron and his new friends.

He placed an arm around Cameron.

"I like you. You're good, smart, and you never give up. I'm bringing you to my crib." Said Max.

Cameron smiled.

"Okay, I need to see my old friends." Said Cameron.

Max, PJ, Bobby, and Cameron started to walk off. Max turned his head to Dudley, Kitty, Dag, and Norb.

"You coming or what?" said Max.

The four are shocked.

"What?" said Dag.

"What?" Norb asked.

"Take it or leave it." Said Max.

The other four looked at each other before shrugging it off. They followed the group.


	9. New Roommates

Max's group entered the mansion. Bugs walked in front of him.

"You will not believe what I have been through today." Said Max.

"I'll bet." Said Bugs, "You think this is open house? Why is there a mixed breed with no pants, a cat in a jumpsuit, two beavers, and someone from Total Drama?"

Max smiled and told Bugs everything.

"That explains a lot." Said Bugs.

"I know." Said Max.

He pulled out the Gosei Weapons Summoner and showed it to Bugs.

"Here's your proof." Said Max.

Bugs smiled.

"I guess they can stay." Bugs said.

Just then G came in and was grumbling about something.

Bugs is confused.

"Hey G Sonic said you got arrested for faking a death. Why are you here?" He asked.

G looked at Bugs.

"Let me tell you." G said.

**Flashback**

G was explaining everything to Dibble and he realized what G did.

Dibble than removed the cuffs and anti-power collar just as G walked off.

**End Flashback**

"Faking your own death is now illegal?" said Bugs.

"Apparently. It took me two hours to convince Dibble what was going on." Said G, "Now I'm supposed to do seven million hours of community service."

"Right. Well good luck with that." Said Max

Max's group than walked into the kitchen as they saw Dog with the fridge opened as Cat was waiting.

Cameron became confused.

"Who's that?" said Cameron.

"That's Cat, he's got a twin brother named Dog in the fridge right now." Said Bobby.

Cameron smiled.

"Ah." He said.

He then sees his three old friends.

Mike saw Cameron.

"Cameron's back." Said Mike.

Zoey and Gwen saw him and smiled. The three ran to Cameron and hugged him very tightly.

"Good to see you again." Said Zoey.

Cameron smiled.

"Same here." Said Cameron.

Mike smiled.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Said Mike.

The friends broke their hug.

"What have you been up to lately?" said Gwen.

Cameron smiled.

"Too much to explain." Said Cameron.

"I see." Said Zoey.

Cameron stretched his arms out.

"It's been a long day. I think I'll lie down on the couch." Said Cameron.

He was about to walk out the kitchen but ended up seeing Sonic standing on the ceiling.

"Hey." Said Sonic.

Cameron yelped in shock before stepping back several feet.

Cameron looked at Gwen.

"Who is he?" He asked.

Sonic made a sinister look.

"Your worst nightmare." Said Sonic.

Cameron is scared.

However, Sonic laughed.

"Gotcha, I'm a good friend of your friends. Also, I'm tapping Gwen." Said Sonic.

"It's true in a way." Said Gwen, "And why are you standing on the ceiling?"

"It's a good thinking position." Said Sonic.

Gwen smirked.

Cameron is confused.

"I don't get it." Said Cameron.

With Dudley and Kitty, they were out on the front.

"Yeah, I could get used to this." Said Kitty.

"Same here." Said Dudley.

Suddenly; a mail truck stopped in front of the Toon Manor mail box and put lots of mail in it.

Dudley became excited.

"MAIL MAN!" yelled Dudley.

He starts running and Kitty sighed.

"Why do I even bother?" said Kitty.

She walked over to the mailbox and pulled out all the mail.

Back in the kitchen. Sonic was still standing on the ceiling explaining his origins to Cameron.

"So you see, I'm actually from a planet called Mobius. In other words, I'm an alien." Said Sonic.

"I see." Said Cameron.

Kitty entered the kitchen.

"You've got so many letters here. Even one for a Sonic the Hedgehog?" said Kitty.

Sonic smiled.

"That'd be me." Said Sonic.

Kitty gave Sonic his letter and he looked at it.

"From Toon City High School." Said Sonic.

He tried to open it up, but had trouble doing it.

"Big fingers." Said Sonic.

Gwen smiled.

"I'll get it." Said Gwen.

She took the letter from Sonic's hand and opened it up. She gave the letter to Sonic who then read it.

He smiled.

"Yeah baby, I'm going back to school." Said Sonic.

He noticed that all the letters were from the same school.

He grabbed them and looked at them all.

"Mike, Zoey, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, Brick, Dawn, Ben, Kai, Danny, Sam, Knuckles, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, Theresa, Beast Boy, and Gwen." Sonic said, "Me, Duncan, Mike, and Randy aren't the only ones who want to go to Toon City High School."

Norb heard that.

"Toon City High? I'm going to be the robotics teacher in that school." Said Norb.

Max is shocked.

"What?" said Max, "You are?"

"Yeah, I may be a beaver, but I've gotten a bachelor's degree and a master's degree." Said Norb.

Max thought about something.

"I'd make a good physical education teacher." Said Max, "Maybe I'll get a job in the education department."

He left the mansion.

"He'll also make a good Goof." Said Sonic.

"Think you can get off the ceiling, your making me sick." Said Cameron.

"Hold on." Said Sonic.

He pulled himself up, grabbed the ceiling; removed his feet before letting go. He landed on his feet.

Everyone gave him a Ten.

"I'd make a good gymnastic member and football player." Said Sonic.

Cameron turned to Gwen.

"How do you put up with this guy? Clearly it's obvious that he's crazy." Said Cameron.

Gwen smiled.

"I know. But that's my boyfriend for you." Gwen said.

Cameron is shocked.

"Told you." Said Sonic.

He noticed that Cam's glasses were dirty and removed them.

"Let me see those for a second." Said Sonic.

He breathed on the lenses and wiped them with a towel before putting them back on Cameron.

"Better?" said Sonic.

Cam smiled.

"Yeah." Said Cameron.

Sonic ran off and returned with the Blue Star.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there's a skating park with my name on it." Said Sonic.

With that he left.

Cameron smiled and noticed Debbie Kang.

"Don't even think about it." Said G.

Dudley returned to the mansion bruised up and with his right arm in a sling.

"That mailman was an Appoplexian." Said Dudley.

G smiled.

"Dude trust me on this my brother Raph has a temper worst then those Tiger Aliens. By the way how would you like a job at my mall?" G said.

"No, I've got a job already. It pays good." Said Dudley, "A million dollars a month."

"I can gove you Bacon as payment and your own fire hydrant to do your business on and you can still keep your job." G said.

Dudley smiled.

"Deal." Said Dudley.

"Now stop peeing on my foot." Said G.

Sure enough, Dudley was peeing on G's foot.

"Give it a couple more minutes. Once this thing starts leaking, it'll be a while to stop it." Said Dudley.

G groaned in annoyance.


End file.
